Glass Heart
by angelabovefaith
Summary: Prom night marks Kagome in more ways then one. Losing Inuyasha to Kikyo she thinks its the last time she has to deal with him but an arangment has been made that throws her world for a spin. She can only hope her heart stays intact throughout this madness
1. Thoughts stuck in the past

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series that I am going to use in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy this new story and hope to get some good feedback.**

_**(Thinking to when they met)**_

'Little steps,' Kagome thought as she tried not to rush ahead of her mother. She was excited, maybe too excited, but she couldn't help herself. Today was her birthday and she finally convinced her mom to throw a birthday party that would involve her new school friends and not just the family. They had just gotten home from last minute shopping and Kagome had made sure to be on her best behavior as she promised her mom she would be. She didn't want her mom to cancel after all she had been waiting for this since she had started school.

Kagome's mom was a very high class woman who only wanted the best for her daughter but Kagome felt way too sheltered all the time. Growing up so far she wasn't allowed to do much because her mother wanted to make sure she was a hundred percent healthy and ok all the time. Kagome would think she would go to extremes though as her mother would tell her, " I'm sorry dear it's too hot to go outside," when it was summer time and all she wanted was to play with the kids outside or, " I'm sorry love but it's much too cold out," In the winter. For her to allow such a party was a big thing in Kagome's eyes and she defiantly hopes it all goes well.

"Kagome get upstairs and put on the dress mommy got you." Mrs. Higurashi called to her daughter but Kagome was already halfway up the steps. She giggled to herself a little wondering why she hadn't let Kagome have her friends over much sooner. 'This way was better' she thought. 'This way I can keep an eye on her and she can have her friends.' Mrs. Higurashi has known too much pain. She would not allow Kagome to go through it as well.

Kagome got to her room and quickly put on the dress her mother had gotten her a couple days ago. It was a bit plain and took a lot of begging faces and, "but mommy I like it. Please!" until her mom finally allowed her to get the dress. It was a short sleeved dress that was white until the waistline where a green bow separated it from the rest of the green below. Nothing a little girl of her standards should be wearing but she didn't want to overdo it for her first party.

As Kagome just finished tying her bow her mother had just walked into the door to do Kagome's hair. 'Now is good a time as ever' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she started brushing her daughter's hair. She hoped this wouldn't upset her daughter but it was something she had to as a favor to her boss.

"Kagome, there will be another joining your party this evening." Kagome gave her mother a confused look but she continued. "He will be new to your class come next week and his father has asked if he may join us to get better situated here." Brushing out the last not in her daughter's hair she hung it in a high bun and grabbed a green lace to wrap around it. "There all finished." She said as she headed to the closet to find a pair of matching shoes.

"What is her…?" Kagome started but was cut off with a "his, dear" by her mother. Confused, Kagome took a second to finish her sentence. 'His?' she thought to herself.' Another boy was going to come to her party?' It had taken a lot of convincing just to get one to come but for her mother to invite another was odd. "Ok, what is his name?" Before her mother could answer a chime rang strong through the Higurashi household.

"That would be the start of your guests. Here, Kagome please put these shoes on and head out back. I'll tell them to meet you there." Mrs. Higurashi smiled to her daughter as Kagome instantly forgot the conversation and ran to do as her mother told. 'This could be interesting' she thought silently giggling to herself as the main thing she wanted to tell her daughter about her new classmate. 'Guess she and the others will just have to find out on their own.' Her last thought was as she went downstairs and answered the door for the next thirty minutes.

Kagome was the happiest she ever been as she greeted and talked to all her friends from school. She started collecting gifts and made sure that everyone knew where the food was and giving directions to the bathroom in case someone needed to go. She made sure to greet each student as her mother had told her to, well, at least up until she saw her best friend Sango Slayer round the corner and into the backyard.

"Kagome," Sango yelled excitedly, as she ran to meet up with her friend. "It's so good to finally get to see you outside school!"

"Same here Sango!" Kagome said as she gave her friend a hug and ran to show her everything forgetting that more guests where coming. Running around the house, Sango trailing behind, she got to show her every room but her bedroom when she was met with an upset mother at the end of the stairs.

"Kagome, after the party she can go see your room if there is time." She said sternly as she motioned the two girls back outside and went back to her post to now welcome the fashionably late family members.

Having done that, Kagome started eating then playing the party games she and her mom had laid out to do not noticing a certain guest who eyed her intently. Having too much fun to care about anything, even the class clown Miroku Haji wasn't getting on her or Sango's nerves for that matter. 'Not even Kikyo is bothering me today.' Kagome thought to herself as she watched her cousin pranced around in such an expensive dress. A little too much was an understatement for a party.

Before she knew it the party was coming to an end as parents came to pick up their kids. She was allowed to show Sango her room as their mothers chatted on trying to get them to see each other a little more often. Not long after Sango to left and there be only her family left behind or at least that's what she thought. Heading towards her was a man she had never met before. She couldn't help but stare as he came towards her.

"Why hello Kagome it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he bowed in front of her with such a genuine smile. "My name is Taisho Takahashi. Your mother works for me." Now knowing who had approached him she hurriedly curtsied and gave him a big smile back.

"Pleasure to finally meet you too sir," She said trying hard not to be rude to someone as important as he was. He laughed as he made his way past her to thank her mother for inviting him and his two sons. Kagome watched as he retreated and only looked ahead of her when he yelled back, "Don't be rude my sons."

"Keh," she heard as she faced two boys in front of her. She gasped a little taken aback at the two who stared at her intently. Both stared at her with molten gold eyes. Their hair both snowy white long past their waists much longer then her own chocolate colored hair. They seemed so similar with a quick glance but looking closer the taller of the two had what looked to be…makeup? Purple highlighted his features, to Kagome he seemed a little feminine if not for the jagged purple marking on his cheeks. As for the shorter one he had something twitching amongst those strains of hair…dog ears?

"This Sesshomaru has no need for pleasantries." The oldest said as he walked by her to head to his father's side. The younger one started to follow but Kagome knew he would be joining her class soon as far as she could remember her conversation with her mother. "Um, hello…" she tried but just as she thought she was going to be ignored he called back to her. "Inuyasha." He said. Then and there she locked her fate. Her heart playing on her emotions as the years would pass. He will shatter her heart into pieces and yet be the only one to put it back together.

_**(Out of thought)**_

Thinking back on the day they had met, Kagome wished she hadn't yet knew she couldn't live without him no matter how hard she could try. 'I can't seem to understand how I feel right now...' She thought to herself looking up at the sky that seemed to cry with her. 'I'm completely fine away from him but the moment I see him again my heart shatters. Those feelings I had so long ago creeping in wishing to be with him again' She had be alright not seeing him as long as she did but why? Why did he have to be here tearing her in two.

School days seemed to just fly by after that. Inuyasha ended up being a pain at the beginning but as time went by he ended up loosening up a ton. She had learned everything about him. He moved in to his father's house because his mother had passed away. His mother had been a summer fling to his father one year and Inuyasha was the outcome of it. His half brother, Sesshomaru, hated Inuyasha because of his father's affair and what he stood for. After a couple years, though they couldn't stand one another, they got some common ground. Their youkai blood that is. Though Inuyasha was only a half demon, Sesshomaru found it in him to train Inuyasha as much as possible to control it.

By high school her and her friends were the top students in school both in grades and popularity. Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and her dated others on occasion getting jealous and what not. Back then things seemed simple. They knew who liked who and what they wanted but they were stubborn enough to let it just sit the way it was. How she missed those days…

_**(Back in thought-High School)**_

"Kagome!" Sango yelled from a table in the lunch room. Kagome hurriedly made her way to her. Today had started off great but then everyone seemed to be avoiding her or whispering behind her back. "God Kagome, what are people going to think now?" Sango asked as she made it to her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome countered knowing full well what all the commotion was about.

"I thought you were waiting for Inuyasha to ask you to the prom." She stated sitting at the table with her tray in front. "What is this I hear that your now going with Koga?"

"Prom has been talked about all year Sango." Kagome explained joining Sango.

"Inuyasha had his chance. Heck your date even asked you in the beginning of the year."

"Yea but you know as well as I do that Takeda wasn't who I was hoping for." She replied taking a bite into her food. "Poor Ayame, she's been all over Koga since god knows when." She added.

"I know but I wasn't about to go alone. Its prom! It only happens once and I'll be damned if I wait for Inuyasha to ruin it." Kagome said as she looked down at her now cold food. She was depressed but she could hide anything that was wrong with her. She didn't want Sango to worry and she didn't want her last year to go down the pipes because of Inuyasha.

"Kagome that's the bell." Sango said heading towards the trash to throw away the rest of her food. "You didn't eat at all!" She called back amazed seeing as Kagome was always the first to finish.

"Wasn't really hungry" Kagome lied as she followed suit. As they made it to the halls they separated saying their goodbyes as Sango left on work release and Kagome finished her school day. Everything had been going great if she disregarded all the looks Ayame had given her during math as if math wasn't hell as is. She thought she was in the clear as she walked down the halls to see no other then Koga standing at her locker. "Hey!" Kagome called out with as much happiness as she could muster.

Hey Kagome, been waiting for you." He said as he moved away from her locker to give her access.

"O, what for?" She inquired as she stumbled with the lock.

"Was wondering since we are going to prom together and all if you wanted to hang out before then like to a movie or maybe out to eat." He stated as she finally got her locker open.

"I would usually love to Koga but…" She started and she was rudely interrupted.

"She has plans shit head." Someone called from behind her and she wished she was anywhere but here at the moment.

"Hey mutt I was talking here get out and roll in the dirt or something will ya." Koga said glaring daggers at Inuyasha for interrupting him.

"How about you stay away from Kagome and I wont bash your head in you pathetic wolf." Inuyasha retorted as he took a step closer to Kagome.

"How about you stay away from what is mine, mutt." Koga stated as he laced his arm around Kagome's waist.

"What did you.." Kagome cut them off right there. Getting out of Koga's hold and shoving a very pissed half demon away from Koga. "I wasn't finished!" Inuyasha announced as he finally stopped resisting her and continued outside by her side.

"Kagome, think about this weekend and can't wait to see what you'll be wearing for prom!" Koga called out and the color all but escaped from Kagome's face. 'Course he just had to.' Kagome thought as she could feel the anger pouring out from Inuyasha.

"Kagome…"

"Not now Inuyasha. Lets just go and get this stupid senior project done." She stopped him but who knew for how long. As they arrived at Inuyasha house things seemed to calm down at least a bit. Inuyasha was at least a little less pissed when he heard that the rumors of her and Koga going to the dance were actually true. "Lets get this over with hm?" She said as they reached his room and set out the supplies. As she finished she noticed Inuyasha trying to head towards his x box and they immediately started arguing about the project. 'No way he his going to make me do all the work.' She fumed as she finally got him to start helping her. Pissed was an understatement to her at the moment seeing as Inuyasha was the only one Kagome's mother allowed her to do assignments with or with Sango but sadly Sango had work release and didn't have to do this. 'Finally done.' She thought 4 hours later after much arguing and disagreements.

"Keh, finally now get this shit away I'm sick of looking at it."

"It would make it out of your sight faster if you would actually help, idiot." She countered, more then fed up with him.

"That's woman's work." He replied. Finally at the brink, Kagome grabbed a hold of his hair and yanked it down ready to give him a piece of his mind but what happened caught her so off guard she completely forgot what she was even angry about. Ok so she was no saint she had kissed others before with spin the bottle and a couple boyfriends that lasted more then a week but this was different. This was Inuyasha. She stared helplessly as he moved his lips against hers before finally giving into the sensation.

_**(Out of thought)**_

He had kissed her so deeply. Like he had been dying to get the moment but as they finally parted for air his father had come in telling her that he mother was expecting her home soon. Blushing and out of breath she had only nodded her head and grabbed her things. She was out the door as she could and his father had brought her home. 'Sadly though the asshole never called all weekend.' she thought as she finally got up from the bench she was sitting at outside of the company party. That Monday she was so happy to see him again but the minute she could get to him she truly wished she had stayed home sick or something, anything. She remembered she had almost cried in front of him that day but quickly turned and went to her locker like nothing was wrong. Inuyasha had asked Kikyo to the prom. She was all over him ever since and that's when everything went downhill.

_**Angelabovefaith- Hopefully the new way the first chapter has been divided will clear some confusion between her past and what she thinks about them now.**_


	2. Our past Our Prom

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series that I am going to use in this story.**

**Angelabovefaith- Just as a warning this fanfic will include lemons and such I didn't warn about in chapter one. Also thank you xsachi and kaitlynpope77 for your reviews ^_^**

**Now on with the story!**

_**(Back in thought)**_

Prom night wasn't at all as it was cracked up to be. Kagome watched the dance floor playing with the necklace Koga had gotten her when he saw her dress. 'He's nice.' she thought as she watched her date walk towards her with two sodas in hand.

"Here you go, beautiful." he said as he handed the drink to her and sat beside her. She had made up same lame excuse that she was thirsty as hell to not join the others on the dance floor right away. She wasn't in the mood to do much of anything after everything that went on the last few weeks. Kagome hadn't been able to get anywhere near Inuyasha without Kikyo by his side. She had clung to him like a bad habit so much that it seemed Inuyasha was getting fed up. 'He never tried to leave her side though,' she thought grimly as she watched the two on the dance floor. "Kagome?" Kagome jumped a little.

"Hm?" She asked wondering what she had missed.

"Are you alright? I've been asking if you were ok to dance now." He said looking her over with concern.

"I'm ok really I just must have dazed out or something." She said as she looked past Koga and onto the dance floor once more. Sighing she answered, "I think I'm ok to dance now." She smiled as he bowed down in an attempt to cheer her up. It had worked. She grabbed the hand he offered afterwards and followed him. She didn't know how long they had been dancing but her legs seemed to get heavier with each song that had made its way by. She sighed against Koga as a slow song came up.

"Your getting a little slow." Koga commented as he dipped Kagome so effortlessly.

"Getting a little tired." She confessed as the song came to an end.

"Do you want to go home early?" He asked lifting her chin to meet his eyes. 'Who knew they were such an astounding green.' She concluded as she thought she could get lost in them. 'Just like Inuyasha's eyes. Were all demons the same? Captivate you with just one deep look?' She asked herself almost forgetting she had to answer.

"No, its ok Koga. I think I'll just go outside for a bit of fresh air. That will probably wake me up a bit to stay for the rest of prom." When Koga made a move to follow she added, "Koga I'll be fine you can stay with your friends. Seems a couple of their dates are tired too." she pointed out the few who were sitting at the tables chatting away.

"Ok Kagome, just make sure to tell me if this doesn't work and you want to leave." He said as he waved his hand and headed to make small talk till she got back. The spot that the student council picked to have senior prom was amazing. There was a big garden and gazebos placed here and there. "Truly magical and romantic' Kagome thought as she walked along the short bushes and flowers. She settled herself into a gazebo and looked up at the night sky. Who knows how long she was out there just admiring the view when someone showed up behind her.

"What's the matter Kagome? All of a sudden not happy grinding against that dirt bag?" Startled, Kagome jumped a little and turned to face no other than Inuyasha.

"Not happy grinding? Speak for yourself, Inuyasha. You were all over Kikyo like a dog in heat." She retorted as she gave him a look that could kill.

"Dog in heat?" He chuckled as he got close enough to her that they were almost touching. "That's got to be the worst insult you ever tried to give me."

"Its sad you complain about me when you and Kikyo looked like you were having sex on the dance floor." She said ignoring his last statement clearly upset as ever.

"Never seen people dance before Kagome?" He smiled loving every second of this. 'He always did like to upset me.' Kagome thought as she fisted her hands.

"Your ruining everything, Inuyasha" She commented as she tried to force her way around him.

"O? I'm sorry I've become such a nuisance since we kissed." He said grabbing her arm to not let her get away.

"You kissed me and then wouldn't get away from Kikyo remember?" She said trying to get Inuyasha to let go.

"Your delusional." He said holding tighter.

"Let me go Inuyasha. I told Koga I was only going to be gone for a little bit for some fresh air." She half pleaded.

"Keh, I didn't come following you out here to get denied and I will certainly not let that pathetic wolf have you." He growled dragging her to his chest and holding her almost crushingly.

"Inuyasha knock it off." She said pushing against his chest enough to get her head up and look at her captor. His eyes seemed to be glowing from the light around them and his face showed an expression that she had never seen before. What was it?

"Kagome.." He let out almost inaudible to her human ears as he took a clawed hand to her chin and dropped down for a kiss. Again her eyes widened in shock as he deepened the kiss almost desperate. Despite her better judgment she gave in once more almost frightened at her own movements desperate to get closer to him, closer to that warmth. They held each other as close as possible could deepening the kiss and only separating when the urge to breath got to be too much for them. Their tongues dance relentlessly as the hands wandered, both trying to memorize the touch, feel, and taste of one another.

One of her hands came to cup his face lightly tracing his jaw as the other played with the long silvery strands of his hair. She felt herself being lifted and she wrapped her legs around Inuyasha as the hand that was cupping his face went to support herself around his neck. She felt the coldness of wood where her dress exposed some of her skin which helped her cool a little but not enough to stop the aching she felt. She watched as Inuyasha lifted his head for some air, his eyes a molten gold as he brought his eyes from hers to her lips and ever lower. She could feel a blush stain her cheeks at the intense gaze he gave her.

He smirked at her and she was about to come out with something when all that left her mouth was a moan as he quickly took a hold of her breast with his claw dangerously playing with the bead and his mouth at her neck. She held on tight as he nipped at her and teased her heighten senses. She closed her eyes as she tried to move her neck to try and give more access. She was going crazy at his touch as he slowly began to rock against her. Jolts of pleasure ran through her and as she thought she was about break or something she was on the ground panting. Opening her eyes she found herself to be alone on the ground of the gazebo. She tried to get up but her legs where not able to support her. Looking behind her, she saw where Inuyasha had pinned her to but what she was met with confused her. Focusing as much as she could she finally figured out what is was….

_**(Out of thought)**_

Inuyasha had bitten her. She didn't even notice between the little nips he was giving her. Her blood had been all over the post and her dressed stained from where it had slid down from the cut and wood. She had managed to avoid Koga long enough to get the silken scarf that went with her dress around her neck. She overlapped it praying no one would see the wound. When she was asked about her dress she gave the lame excuse of 'I guess I was too close to the roses outside.' and quickly made her way. Inuyasha was no where to be found after that and later she had found that he had left right after their encounter with a very pissed of Kikyo left behind.

"Kagome? O my god, Kagome, there you are! Are you trying to get sick?"

"Huh? O Sango." Kagome looked across the field at her friend. She was cold alright and defiantly wet from the rain. It hadn't really bothered her though till now.

"Kagome, I know how you must feel but at least try to have some fun? When I had invited you and told you to invite someone to come along I didn't know Inuyasha would be here. Come inside your guest is worried sick about you. I'll try to get something that will fit you so your not in those damned wet cloths." She said as she went to Kagome with a towel and almost but dragged her inside.

"I didn't mean to worry anyone." Kagome said looking towards the ground as they made their way.

"Its ok Kagome. Like I said, I know how you must feel right now. Here, take this dress. Your lucky I take extra cloths with me every since Miroku decided to ruin my outfit on New Years and almost every party before that." She smiled at her friend and she left her alone to dress. She was right though. She had no idea Inuyasha was going to be here. Sango had worked in the same place since high school and they decided to promote her a great deal but soon after it had been bought out by a bigger company. To get to know the people in the company and some of its customers, they had made this party. Who knew it was Taisho Takahashi that had bought them out. Finally done getting dressed she made her way back to the party.


	3. Both Invited To Party

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series that I am going to use in this story.**

**Angelabovefaith- . Thank you again to xsachi and kaitlynpope77 for your reviews. vampire-fetish15 I can't really clear up your confusion without telling why your confused. All I can say is the bite will defiantly be explained in this chapter and from now on there wont be much past parts in later chapters excepts for bits and pieces here and there.**

**Back to The Party**

It was sickening how much attention one person could get in parties such as this though it did help Kagome in avoiding Inuyasha. At least she tried as much as she could but as another person went to greet him his eyes kept wandering to her, staring without even trying to hide it. Her heart raced each and every time he did truly enjoying the attention she was getting but hating it all at the same time. 'Why does my heart race when I haven't seen him in so long?' She asked herself once again glancing away trying hard to find her ride. 'Why waste both our cars gas when we can just ride together.' He had said and she wished she hadn't listened. "Where the hell are you…" She muttered as she once again walked around in search of him.

"Inuyasha dear!" The screech had Kagome clutch her ears as she looked around for the woman who had made such a horrible sound. 'Not a surprise she is here with him.' She thought hotly as she watched her cousin throw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "How long must we stay here, love." Kikyo asked throwing a dirty look Kagome's way. 'Did she also notice Inuyasha hasn't stopped staring at me.' She asked herself taking a step back almost greeting the ground as she tripped over a certain someone.

"Man Kagome, I love that even till this day you fall for me." He said as he helped straiten her back up and regain her composure.

"There you are!" She said happily a little to happy for her taste but she was so relieved that she could finally get out of here. "I've been looking all over the place for you!" She exclaimed giving him a hug and cuddling into his chest. 'My life's perfect the way it is.' She thought as she looked at the man above her. 'Why screw it up with thoughts of Inuyasha now. He had his chance and he ran away.' She added bitterly as the man above her held her close.

"I was helping Sango bring out some of the food she had brought to help her little shop. I thought I told her to say that when she went out looking for you." He explained smiling down at her. "Guess it doesn't really matter now. What's up anyway Kagome and what happened to your cloths that defiantly not what you came with." He added with a little concern to his voice.

"I needed some fresh air but before I knew it, it had started raining so Sango gave me the extra dress she usually saves just in case of a Miroku accident." She answered loosening the hold she had on him. She was so relieved to find him that she didn't notice how much public affection she was showing. 'I'm surprised Mr. big tuff demon didn't get freaked out with this much public affection.' She thought missing who exactly was making their way towards them. 'Then again he always did like grabbing my hands and making sure I knew who I belonged to.'

"Who invited your pathetic scrawny ass to the party." A familiar voice called out and Kagome could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

"Well if it isn't the mutt. Take offence dogturd I don't have the breathe to waste on you." Koga replied swiftly as he grabbed at the things Kagome had brought with her. "If we had known who would be at this party I would have never accepted Sango's invite." He added as he once again turned to Kagome. "You ready to go, Kagome?' He asked knowing full well why she had so desperately looked for him in the crowd.

"Kagome! Long time no see." Kikyo asked not knowing what exactly was going on between the three.

"Fine Kikyo. Thanks for asking." Kagome replied the best way she could.

"That's great to hear, cousin." She said pushing her hair back to show off the expensive necklace and earring combo Inuyasha must have bought her. 'She always did like to show off.' Kagome forced a smile as she grabbed Koga's arm.

"I'm ready to leave when you are Koga." Kagome said half tugging on his arm.

"Good, I can't stand the stench of you two any longer." Inuyasha added as they walked away but Kagome knew. 'I see it in your eyes Inuyasha. Your only saying that.' Taking one last glance behind her she saw him once again stare at her while Kikyo was undoubtedly complaining she even had to utter a word to Kagome.

Finally at the car she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Her heart had stopped racing and her nerves were calming down as Koga opened the door for her to get in. Both seated and buckled, he started the car and heading home. Kagome was lost in thought for what seemed to be awhile when Koga broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"So mind explaining what you were really doing outside, Kagome." He asked, his sight never leaving the road.

"Koga I swear I really went out for fresh air just like I did at prom except this time I was left alone." She answered knowing full well why he was so questioning. She knew he could smell him on her like the many times before.

"At least this time threes no mark." He bit out still watching the road. "I've said it hundreds of times and I'll say it again. You're my woman Kagome and I can't let anyone hurt you not even someone who cared enough to put such a thing on you."

"Its gone Koga isn't that enough to show that I don't care for him that way anymore?" She basically begged in the statement that the argument came to an end.

"It was there for a year Kagome. I know we weren't really together till last year but that mark haunted me even after all that's happened." Koga replied pulling over to look at her. "That things no joke it's a claiming mark we demons put on someone who we would like to be a future mate. Even though its gone now it could come back if your feelings for him do too."

"I know but you have nothing to worry about." She said getting sick of the subject.

"Then why do you smell of him." He asked quietly almost as if dreading the answer.

"Before I went out to get some fresh air he had come up to me from behind and hugged me." She said as he growled. "I think he thought I was Kikyo after seeing her there." She added quickly. 'At first I thought he was actually glad to see me.' She thought sadly but she had turned to see his face full of shock.

"I see, I'm sorry Kagome. I just don't want to lose you." He apologized for thinking wrongly of her smell.

"Its ok Koga really I understand." She said glad that it was all over and settled. Its happened so many times before they had gone out. After prom Kagome couldn't get enough of Inuyasha to the point that they messed around any way they could but she got sick of being put aside to Kikyo. Inuyasha only belonged to her at night and Kagome was sick of it though she hadn't really gotten sick until after she lost her virginity to him. During the day she was always with Koga and it went on for a year. After that Kagome slowly stopped seeing Inuyasha seeing as Koga seemed to care so much as to ignore what he knew was going on. 'Koga waited for me and all I did was throw it in his face for a year and a half till I finally promised myself to him fully. After that I never picked up a phone call or even tried to see Inuyasha.' She thought grabbing Koga's hand that was on the shift. 'For so long all I wanted was a life with Koga but..' she didn't want to finish the thought. After seeing Inuyasha again was it really what she wanted anymore.

"Man I've got you all depressed now." Koga said breaking through her thoughts. Grabbing the wheel to help him over. He gave Kagome a quick peck on the lips before sitting down once more to make his way back.

"Koga, why did you take this exit." She asked as she watched him take the exist to her house.

"Your upset I thought you wanted to go home." He answered confused.

"Mother wont be home tonight and I rather not stay alone." She said fast so they wouldn't get too far away from the highway.

"I see. Alright guess its better you stay with me tonight then Kagome." He said his mood cheering up like Kagome had hoped her little lie would. 'He has been dying for me to move in with him and I guess now a good time as any to at least try to be with him alone like this.' She thought cuddling into the seat to try and rest a bit.

It took about a half an hour to get to his house and when they finally got there Koga once again being the gentlemen he was opened the door for Kagome and grabbed her things. Kagome stretched a bit before finally getting out of the car to greet him at the door. As they entered Koga ran up ahead and searched though his draws throwing a shirt to her.

"I don't want you sleeping uncomfortable in what I hope will soon be your home too Kagome." He said pointing to the bathroom and heading to bed. 'Looks like he is actually passing up on sex to make me comfortable too.' She thought grimly as she started to undress in the bathroom. Throwing on his shirt she noticed something in the bathroom mirror. Her neck was red. She quickly covered it up putting a reminder in the back of her mind that she needed to buy more cover-up tomorrow. 'Why now after so long.' She thought climbing into bed with Koga. As she drifted to sleep another thought came to mind. 'Was that the reason you were staring, Inuyasha?'


	4. Friendly Convos

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series that I am going to use in this story.**

**vampire-fetish15 I - yea defiantly ^_^**

"Move in with Koga? I'm not so sure if that is such a good idea." Sango said attending to a customer. Koga had gone to work this morning and Kagome got up in time to ask him to drop her off at Sango's shop. Luck was also on her side seeing as once again her neck was back to normal.

"Why is that? We've been together for awhile and its been going really well for us." Kagome replied.

"Yea but with what you told me about last night I really don't think your ready to fully commit to Koga." Was Sango's response as she went to the back to drop off her slip.

"Its gone again though and I just think it was a fluke. Besides it went away completely after being with just him for awhile so.." She tried to explain but Sango knew where she was getting at.

"So you think it will never show up again if your basically with him twenty four seven. Kagome sometimes you really hurt my brain." Sango said bringing her hand to her head like it was in pain. Kagome gave Sango a dirty look but knew it was right. It was a silly to believe that the mark wouldn't show up again when just one second of being around Inuyasha brought back so many feelings. Her heart raced just thinking about him. "And there you have it." Sango sighed as she grabbed one of the metal trays and let Kagome look into it.

"For crying out loud!" Kagome practically yelled as she got up grabbing her purse and basically jogged to the bathroom. 'Why is this happening?' She asked herself while she once again covered any evidence of it. She's seen him at stores, TV commercials for his father's businesses, and even avoided him here in the shop when he came around to visit yet the mark never appeared. Now just because he held her in his arms again it was showing like it never did before. She never really did think much of him before now though, "But still why now of all times." She whispered looking once again at the mirror.

"Kagome are you alright?" She heard Sango ask through the bathroom door.

"Yea, just kind of freshening up." She replied taking one more glance at the mirror to make sure it was completely concealed. Grabbing her things she made her way back to Sango who was waving a customer off. "I should probably start heading out. Moms probably freaking out that I didn't tell her I staying at Koga's."

"Kagome how could you! You could have been dead in a ditch somewhere and I would have never known!" Sango imitated what Kagome's mom might say to her.

"Yea, thanks Sango." She giggled lightly slapping the girl's arm. Leaving the shop she headed down the street thinking to herself about Koga and Inuyasha. 'Demons, why must I have to go for demons anyway.' She thought watching the ground completely in her own world. 'Rituals, tradition, and not to mention every demon I've met so far can't control their feelings. So protective and easy to make jealous.' She thought looking up to see how far she had gotten. As she just got her head fully up though she was met with a hard chest. "Owwie…" she said as she rubbed her nose.

"Today must be my lucky day." A man's voice said as she looked up. 'Is he a demon?' Kagome asked herself as she studied the man in front of her. His eyes were the darkest blue she had ever seen. His hair was up in a tight braid and he had a tattoo a little above his eyes. 'No fangs though.' she observed slightly blushing at the smirk forming on the mans face. 'What am I doing checking him out!' "You alright Ms.?"

"Uh, yea sorry wasn't paying attention at all." She admitted.

"I could tell but certainly didn't ruin my day. Perhaps made it even better." He replied grinning. "My names Bankotsu. Can I have the name of the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen?"

"Kagome." She giggled out clearly not used to getting hit on.

"Well Kagome, seems you usually do well walking around here not looking where you are going." He said flashing her a grand smile. "Must be from around here hmm?"

"Yea, actually live a few blocks from here." She said not knowing why she was just giving out information like that.

"Its sad I can't chat with you longer. I just opened up a bar here and I'm getting everything set. Hopefully when its done you can come back and see me?" He said turning away from here and waving a hand.

"Sure when I have the time." She called turning around still clearly blushing. 'Today is just beginning to get tiring' she thought to herself once more as she headed home. 'First no mark which made my day good , then it came back making my day horrible again, and finally meeting a cute guy to make things good again.' Rounding the corner to her street she let out a heavy sigh as she saw who was standing there.

"Keh, no surprise to see you already picking another man up wench." 'And there goes the day again' She mentally cursed as she reached the bottom steps of her home.

"First, what are you doing here. Second, how do you know I was talking to a guy?" She asked as she climbed up the stairs.

"Forget that my father's your mothers boss, wench?" He said rolling his eyes as he followed behind her. "I'm here on business but your mother called saying she was going to be a little late and that if you were to come home to let me in."

"You've got to be kidding me…" She let out with a sigh as she finally made it to the door. Opening it, she let herself in not giving a damn about manners. "That only answers one of my questions, prick."

"Its not my fault you were too busy picking up a new fuck toy that you didn't notice me walk by." He smirked as he watched her fists curl up in anger.

"First off Inuyasha if I ever want to have some fun I can get it from Koga. Second I rather talk to a new man then give you any notice what-so-ever."

"O really wench? After all these years I thought that pathetic wolf would have explained the full details of that mark." He said coming a little closer. Kagome groaned inwardly as she felt her knees go a little weak. 'Damn him! What the heck is he up to!' She thought as she could feel his breath on her.

"I know how your body feels, Ka-go-me." He said softly. Her eyes widened finally realizing, 'He was staring at me at the party because of how I felt? Because of..' She let her thought trail as she watched him back away.

"Your bluffing! That can't be true.." She said softly, trying so hard to believe her words.

"Kagome? Kagome dear you home? Inuyasha you here?" Kagome heard her mom calling as she walked towards them. "There you guys are! Can you help me with the groceries? Then we can't talk about business." She said smiling and motioning outside to the car.


	5. Unwanted Company

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the series that I am going to use in this story.**

Kagome played with the mark on her neck as she tried to listen in on the conversation that was going on downstairs. 'I know how your body feels…' It couldn't be true. What else did she not know about this mark, she thought trying to get closer to the door. Nothing, she couldn't hear a thing. She punched a pillow on the bed beside her. Marks, mating, why were demons so complicated and if he knew how she felt why did it end up this way . She couldn't stop the thoughts going through her head. Though her anger was towards Inuyasha who was acting as if he wasn't bothered at all by her being here, she couldn't help get angry at Koga too. He knew something was up at the party and all these years of keeping the mark still a mystery to her. "Demons.." she growled quietly knowing full well Inuyasha could hear everything she was doing and saying. 'If he only wanted to mess around with me why did he go to the trouble of putting this damn mark on me.' The mark started to irate her more with every piece of information she slowly got about it.

"Kagome, dear. There is something I need to discuss with you." She heard her mom call from downstairs and anger slowly boiled knowing Inuyasha was still downstairs. 'What is he going to put me through now' She thought as she bounded down the stairs and into the living room. She put on the best smile she could muster and sat across from her mother. "It seems I have been offered a chance to open an office near the school Souta is attending." She started picking up her glass and taking a sip of her tea. "Since your at the age to be living alone I'm going to move in with grandpa and leave the house to you. There will be a small fund of money sent to your account you can live off of but I would hope you get a job."

"So I'm being left alone with no family…" She interrupted. She was never one to like to just sit and listen to her mother.

"We'll come to visit dear. Most kids would love to be given a free house and money you know." She replied smugly placing her cup down on the plate. "Besides your hardly home for me to take care of." She added.

"That's right but knowing my luck there is a catch." Kagome answered as she watch her mother falter a bit. 'Course with great news there is always a catch.'

"It seems your cousin Kikyo needs a place to stay. Her parents being as high class and greedy as they are they have given her only a few days to find a place." Her mother said watching her like a hawk. 'Are you fucking kidding me…' Kagome's eyes twitched. "It seems Mr. Takahashi is very fond of her and wishes to be wed by the end of the year. His father doesn't want them to live together till then however so she will stay here till its time."

"There is no…" She started to say grinding out each word when interrupted by her mother.

"Also, if this isn't done you'll lose all of it." Her mother said sternly. "Kikyo is family dear and she is to be treated as such." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only was she to be forced to deal with Kikyo, she had to deal with Inuyasha who hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had come down the stairs. His eyes were mocking her as her heart seemed to shatter at the wedding news. "I'll give you time to think about it. Please excuse me and Mr. Takahashi . We have much more to discuss about this arrangement and of my move."

"Yes, mother." Was all Kagome could mutter as a cold sweat seemed to have taken over her. Grabbing her keys she walked outside. She could only pray that Sango was still working. She couldn't believe what was happening. 'Why is this hurting so much. I've been over Inuyasha, I'm with Koga and I haven't been happier in years but why is the fact that those two are getting married bothering me so.' She thought as her arms came up to hold herself. She was fighting tears and she wouldn't let them win. She stopped abruptly fully knowing where she was now. 'I know he is setting up and all but maybe he'll let me in for a drink and some bar chat.' She thought knocking at the new bar's door.

"One second." Came an answer as she heard someone fumbling with the locks. She tried to cheer up a little as she watch the man from before come into view. "O its you." He smiled motioning her to come in. "I wasn't expecting a visit this soon." He chuckled as he cleared an area for them to sit.

"Well my day went from great to shitty in less then a couple hours." She replied taking the seat he offered.

"Well Miss Kagome.."

"Just Kagome please." She interrupted.

"Kagome," He smiled "Mind telling me what's going on or just here to try and forget?" He said pointing to the alcohol.

"Well to be honest I'm not much of a drinker." She admitted not knowing what possessed her to do this.

"I would suggest not starting." He said pulling a chair near her.

"Yea well if you had my day you'd consider it too." She let out a sigh as she began to blush. 'I'm terrible at this what was I thinking?'

"Anything can drive someone to drink. Doesn't take much." He replied.

"Have you ever dealt with demons?" She asked truly wanting to just drink her sorrows away at the moment.

"Plenty of them. Worst possible people to calm down in a bar." He chuckled at his statement getting up and grabbing a Smirnoff from the fridge. "This wont hit you hard and its something to calm down." He said opening it and placing it in front of her.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip. "I've been dealing with this one demon since I was little. At prom he marked me for some reason and then kind of ditched me for my cousin." She admitted. "I thought I was completely over it but I've been told they are getting married and I have to live with the stuck up brat till it happens."

"Old romance messing with your life huh." He said crossing his arms.

"You can say that even though we were really only best friends then kind of slipped apart after well don't think I have to get into that." She took another sip blushing.

"A woman your age still blushing at sex." He laughed. "Guessing all this news came out just now huh."

"Sadly yes. I don't know what is really bothering me about it." She answered truly confused by it.

"Everyone is always affected by their first and not to mention that mark is messing you up a bit." He tried to answer

"How is the mark messing me up?" She asked. 'Does everyone but me not know about this?' She asked herself.

"Marks are used only when a demon couple know that they wont have another. Used on a human with the little part of us that are demon can't control the change and can't read the marker like they can read them."

"Little part of demon?"

"Its what we refer to as an adrenalin rush. There isn't a human being living today without a little bit of demon in them." He cleared up. "So that little part is trying to complete the bond that isn't there."

"I'm more fucked up then I thought." She said then covering her mouth fast and apologizing for the swear. Again he laughed at her and the subject changed to a lighter note. Business, friends, and any other thing that got her mind off her worries and even better the mark from her neck again. Unknowing of the time she had spent and all the drinks she drank she realized she overstayed and had to get going before she mad everyone worry.

'What a day.' She thought saying goodbye and walking back home. She'd almost forgotten all her worries that were waiting for her. She was mostly happy she landed a job as a bartender with a really hot boss.


End file.
